Sita Krabappel
Edna Krabappel, conocida como Sita Krabappel, es profesora en la Escuela Primaria de Springfield de los alumnos Bart Simpson, Milhouse Van Houten, Martin Prince, Nelson Muntz, entre otros. Es un personaje bastante histérico. Su relación con los alumnos es algo contradictoria: por momentos parece una profesora dedicada e interesada por el futuro de sus alumnos, como cuando fue la cabeza de una huelga general de profesores por falta de presupuesto; en ella se enfrentó al Director Skinner argumentando que con el presupuesto actual los niños no tendrían futuro. Pero la mayoría de las veces se nota que hace su trabajo con desgano, como cuando menciona que quería que alguien del aula (especialmente Bart) le hiciera una broma para "sentirse viva". En otro episodio da clases de Química con una tabla periódica promocional de unos aperitivos, le pregunta a Martin Prince cual es el peso atómico del Salchichonio ("Pamplinum") y Martin contesta "delicioso". En otra ocasión, cuando en la escuela hay una exposición de yoyos, ella dice "será un bonito recuerdo para ellos antes de que trabajen como despachadores de gasolina". Aparece también como una profesora bastante estricta con Bart Simpson, siempre lo deja después de clase completando enormes pizarrones con frases (gag de la pizarra en la apertura de cada episodio). También parece que lo odiara, y quisiera verlo muerto, como en el episodio Treehouse of Horror XX, donde luego de que Lisa le clavara accidentalmente un cuchillo el la cabeza, Edna se acerca a ella y la felicita, y luego de van juntas. Con respecto a sus conocimientos no parece estar en un mejor nivel que el resto del profesorado de la escuela. Cuando Lisa Simpson se vuelve rebelde y esconde todos los libros guía de los profesores Edna y el resto de los maestros se ponen muy nerviosos: "¿¡cómo vamos a dar nuestras clases!?". Siempre dice "¡JA!" cuando toma una decisión que no agrada a sus alumnos. Por ejemplo, en un episodio dice "Alumnos, les tengo una sorpresa para hoy" y Martin dice "¿Un examen sorpresa, maestra?", "No, Martin, pero es una buena idea, abajo de los pupitres sus libros y saquen una hoja", todos los alumnos dicen "nooooo" y ella termina con un "¡JA!". Originalmente Edna aparecía como una soltera sin remedio aunque bastante interesada por las relaciones pasajeras, como cuando en "Flaming Moe's" quiso tener un encuentro sexual con el batería de Aerosmith, Joey Kramer, o cuando en "Lisa's Substitute" intentó seducir al Profesor Bergstrom, substituto de la Profesora Hoover. Sin embargo, en otros episodios aparece como divorciada de su esposo, el Sr. Krabappel, quien la dejó para escaparse a alguna playa con su consejera matrimonial. En el episodio "Grade School Confidential", de la octava temporada de la serie, surge el romance con el director Seymour Skinner. Este romance es un tanto extraño; en muchos episodios se los ve con actitudes osadas en el armario de escobas de la escuela, pero al mismo tiempo en episodios contiguos no parecen tener mucha atracción el uno por el otro. En un episodio, Bart escucha que Skinner le dice a Edna que un regulador de luz para focos sería "lo ideal para nuestro nido de amor" mientras están en una ferretería. En otro episodio tiene un breve amorío con Jeff Albertson, quién es mejor conocido como el Sujeto de las Historietas. En ese episodio se ven claros celos por parte de Skinner, e incluso intenta recuperarla pidiéndole ayuda a Homer Simpson. Sin embargo, Marge Simpson era quien ayudaba a Edna para deshacerse de Skinner, por lo que los cruces de palabras terminaron siendo entre Homer y Marge. Otro punto intrigante de la vida amorosa de Edna es que en algunos episodios, varios personajes mencionan que ella es una "zorra" (indicando que es una mujer bastante fácil), se ve incluso en "Future-drama" (un episodio fuera de la trama verdadera) dónde se cuenta el futuro de todos los personajes, en él Edna aparece realmente como una "zorra" queriendo seducir a Bart Simpson. Junto a ella se encuentra la señorita Hoover en las mismas condiciones de borrachera y vejentud. En el capítulo "The Seemingly Never-Ending Story" se muestra una imagen del pasado, ahí se revela que Edna estuvo a punto de casarse con Moe Szyslak cuando recién llegada a Springfield y todavía no era profesora de la Primaria Springfield. No sucedió por causa de Bart Simpson, ya que Edna lo conoce como un joven entusiasta de la vida y eso la alejó totalmente de Moe llevándola a su trabajo en la primaria para poder ayudar a niños como Bart. Es ahí donde se la ve particularmente optimista de la vida y de ayudar a la gente, actitud que fue decayendo durante los años siguientes. Actualmente en la serie, Krabappel mantiene una relación con el director Seymour Skinner, con el que llegó hasta el altar pero no se casó. Edna está harta de la madre del director Skinner; ya que siempre les estropea los mejores momentos. Apariciones * Bart the genius. (Primera Aparición). * Homer's odyssey. * The telltale head. * Bart gets an F. * Dead putting society. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * Principal charming. * Old money. * Lisa's substitute. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Flaming Moe's. * Radio Bart. * Separate vocations. * Bart the lover. * Dog of death. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Kamp Krusty. * Treehouse of horror III. * Marge gets a job. * Brother from the same planet. * Duffless. * Cape feare. * Bart's inner child. * Boy-Scoutz 'N the hood. * The last templation of Homer. * Sweet Seymour Skinner's baadassssss song. * The boy who knew too much. * Secrets of a successful marriage. * Sideshow Bob Roberts. * Treehouse of horror V. * Lisa on ice. * Homer vs. Patty and Selma. * The Springfield connection. * Lemon of Troy. * The joy of sect. * The trouble with trillions. * My big fat greek wedding. * All's fair in oven war. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Seemingly never-ending story. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). (Última Aparición).